


Wool-Soft

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: Winter Writing/Drawing ChallengeDay 1 - Sweaters/JumpersWinter fluff, okay?Written 11/29/2012.





	Wool-Soft

“It’s Boxing Day now, John,” Mycroft said, eyeing the wrapped parcel in John’s hands.

“Yes, it is,” John said. “Also, in this case, known as the day you leave for God-knows-where. Again." 

"True. What’s this?” Mycroft asked with daringly clear excitement as John offered the parcel toward him just a bit more until he finally grabbed for it quickly, pulling it close. 

John laughed and picked up his drink, seating himself back down on the sofa. “Deduce the contents, why don’t you?”

“I deduce it’s clothing,” Mycroft said easily, turning it over and beginning to unwrap the gift from the crisp, taped edge, something John really didn’t understand.

“You’d be right, then,” said John.

“You’ve given me so much already,” Mycroft complained as he set the paper aside and held the unassuming white box on his lap by the sides of it, as if wanting the moment to last.

“Only you would complain about that,” said John. “And let’s not go into the expense you went to for my gifts, alright? Stop stalling and open it.” If he didn’t, John would.

Mycroft sighed heavily and pulled the thin cardboard sides of the box apart, lifting the lid in anticipation of finding, due to John’s practicality, a nice dress shirt. He raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t one; it was a jumper, and it looked cozy. It was a light blueish grey color with thick, gorgeous cabling that he absently ran his fingertips over.

“See, you were complaining that you, er.” John hesitated. “And you thought it would have been better if I could have been with you. I mean, usually you say something like that, but. But I remember you mentioned my jumpers. Do you not like it? I can return it,” he joked, trying to read Mycroft, who had begun to slowly unfold the jumper and take it out of the box.

Mycroft blinked at it, holding it up. “I can’t recall the last time I wore such a thing,” he commented, and then he quickly glanced at John, catching the hint of disappointment in his expression. “Which is not to say that I don’t like it,” he clarified. He looked at the jumper again. “It’s only to say that it’s…different to what I’m used to. And it doesn’t smell of you, of course, which is a shame,” he said with a faint smile.

“You don’t have to wear it,” John said again. “I thought maybe it’d. Well. Anyway.”

Mycroft turned the jumper round so the back was facing his chest and he held it against himself by the shoulders, turning toward John. “I perfectly understand the sentiment,” he assured John. “Jumpers are connected to a sense of home and relaxation. They’re practical when it’s cool out, and though some are undoubtedly eyesores, this is not one of them. What do you think?”

“It brings out your eyes,” John said with a nervous smile.

“I’ll bet,” said Mycroft, holding it out in front of him again. “I do like it,” he announced. “During our call, I was referring to missing your embrace, of course, but I suppose this won’t be a half bad substitute.” He slowly leaned over for a kiss, which John carefully met him for. When they broke apart, he rested his head on John’s shoulder. “Thank you, John.”

John cleared his throat. “Yeah, er…no problem,” he said. Mycroft smiled faintly and curled his fingers into the cabling. John often became embarrassed of his own sentimentalism, which just made Mycroft enjoy the wool-soft moments all the more.


End file.
